


When I fall asleep promise you'll be there

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Ghosts, Gjinn, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Promises, Sweet, Undercover, and a werewolf, angels of course, demons including Crowley, dream - Freeform, dreamland - Freeform, kiss, mentions of a case, mentions of monsters, slight reference to smut, specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: He'll always be waiting there just out of reach within his dreams





	When I fall asleep promise you'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> What dreams are made of by blood on the dance floor inspired me, it fits perfectly for Gabriel, the trickster so here's a Sam getting everything he ever wanted in Gabriel's dream land

It had been six months since the supposed trickster, since his Gabriel had died for them, ever since he'd been having these weird dreams 

Every night without fail he would lay down and awaken in that dream world unsure if it was real. Naps took him there too, without pause he would go there every time he slept and found that now he spent every moment he could asleep

Reality or not the world he fell into was far better then his own, there Gabriel was still alive 

He often wondered if it was just a trick, a comfort from his own mind that would soon disappear. Fear had gripped him after that, he hadn't wanted to sleep incase he didn't see him again but didn't want to wake up and lose the last piece of Gabriel for good

By eight months months it was still around and Sam had finally become comfortable with that, comfortable enough to believe Gabriel when he said he wasn't going away, even if Sam tried to make him

The bunker door closed noisily behind them as Sam climbed down the stairs. It had been a rough two weeks, a group of Gjinn with only about two hours of sleep had put Sam on edge."Hungry Sammy" Dean asked as they reached the base of the stairs "nah, just gonna take a shower and get some rest" at Dean's nod he headed down the corridors 

He was conscious enough to take a shower wanting to at least smell nice for the angel he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. With the last of his energy he pulled on a pair of boxers he knew the archangel liked before falling into bed 

A brief panic and concern hit him, a bit more then the usual paranoia but be forced it away in favour of falling asleep 

He had barely surrendered to the darkness when the scenery was lit up once again, Sam smiled when he got his first proper look of his angel in weeks. As he had promised he was still here waiting for him to fall asleep, to return 

The scenery was ever changing, the last few weeks it had been a simple library or a picnic in the park mostly due to the limited time he was sleeping but now it was something sweet and unexpected. It wasn't something he expected of the trickster given the fancy restaurants and balls (dances) he usually pulled but it made Sammy's heart beat in the best way 

They were in a room he would recognise anywhere, it wasn't fancy like you'd expect from the archangel sitting on the bed but it was perfect 

A few lit candles littered around the room were the only 'fancy' thing here and they were plainly for light, and romance his brain reminded him of the first time here. They had gone undercover at the college campus during a hunt, something was targeting people linked to the school 

Sam remembered that Crowley had gone undercover as a professor alongside Cass who had become a guest nature lecturer for the term, while Dean had become maintenance and newly hired security for the place. They each had their roles to play but that wasn't why he remembered it 

Sure he had almost lost his head to the poor girls who's vicious werewolf murders were covered up and had had been able to proudly watch Gabriel's first werewolf kill when he took down the gym coach but they wasn't why the small room meant so much to him

Gabriel patted the space beside him and Sam sat "do you remember this place" he asked tone light with joy

"Of course" when Gabriel glanced up at him soft playful smile on his lips Sam continued. "It's the place we first made love" a small bell goes off at his answer but Gabriel makes no move to change the mood

It's when he leans down to press a soft kiss to Gabriel's lips that he feels the familiar shove of dean trying to wake him

A soft giggle against his lips "another case" Sam pulls back, he doesn't want to go yet. "I know... But you have lives to save, I'll be waiting right here for you" he lays down in the bed as if to make a point 

"I'll be back soon" Sam agrees then pauses "promise you'll be here" it's become a habit between them that quirks Gabriel's lips "promise", then Sam's eyes open

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be all dreamland based but then the feels hit me and this was born as opposed to fluffy smutty dreamland happiness, I'm sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> Up next will be my 100th work special! I came up with something I like so hopefully you enjoy the tricksters next reality warping trick


End file.
